I'm not what you need (so please be patient with me)
by daylight-chan
Summary: "Let's just pretend this never happened" "I'm not okay with pretending" A very familiar voice of the person who she was actively trying her best to avoid and now he was standing behind her. Tomadashi. GoGo is scared but Tadashi's not having it. [one shot]


Prompt:"Let's just pretend this never happened." "I'm not okay with just pretending."

* * *

 **i'm not what you need (so please be patient with me)**

GoGo speed-walked through the building, passing a certain person's private lab with incredible speed. All she needs to do is get her blueprints from her worktable and get out of there. She was pretty sure there wasn't anyone in the large shared lab but she also knows that there is a certain someone who usually stays at their lab late at night. She used her make believe ninja skills through the building to get to the double doors of the lab. GoGo looked down the hall before pulling her ID from her leather jacket pocket and scanned her card to gain access to the lab. She winced at the small beep that was released when the scanner turned green.

 _Okay, just need to slip through._ She pushed the door just enough for her tiny frame to slip through and she ninjaed her way in and spun around to carefully closed it so there was no noise.

Her section was right next to the doors so she walked over to the worktable against the wall. She rummages through the large pile of papers that she have accumulated through the months, cursing herself for not taking Wasabi's advice (nagging) and organize her area.

Finally, GoGo found her blueprints. Rolling it up in her hand, all she needs to do is get out.

"GoGo." A very familiar voice of the person who she was actively trying her best to avoid and now he was standing behind her. How did she not hear the door though? She bit her lower lip and turned around slowly to face him.

"Tadashi…" She said carefully, trailing off the last syllable.

He was oddly serious and did not have his warm smile usually stuck on his face. His stupid cute face. "You've been avoiding me." He accused.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I haven't seen you for a week and you won't even let me look at me. Like right now," He gestured to the large gap between them. She leaned back a little until she hits the worktable that limited the amount of distance that she could put from him. He could clearly see her attempt to escape that made his scowl even deeper. "We need to talk."

"Uhh…no we don't." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Uhh…yeah we do," Tadashi mimicked her tone before returning to his serious voice that she knows he usually reserve for Hiro. "You can't keep avoiding me forever."

"I can always try." She was not having this conversation right now and started to walk towards the door right past him with speed. His hand wrapped around her free wrist, pulling her lightly enough to still get her to spin around to look at him. They were merely a few inches away.

"You kissed me."

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. This was what she was afraid of. It was worse enough that she knew and remembered what happened but to have it out and said. She wasn't really quite sure what came over her. The two of them were usually the last ones to leave the building and were studying together in his lab. Sitting against the wall to avoid the robotic parts scattered all over the room, they had their books in their laps trying to ingrain the information into their brains. He was showing some irritation, running his fingers through his hair and huffing. For some reason, GoGo found it cute and with their faces being so close to each other, the moment he turned to face her she made the rash decision to lean in close so their lips grazed and she pushed forward. He pulled back slightly but returned to mesh their lips together, holding the back of her head.

Her nose inhaled the light scent of his cologne mixed with the slight burnt smell from the short circuit he had an hour earlier and the grassy freshness coming from the window that was opened. But all that did not distract from his warm lips that tasted like the coffee he consumed earlier mixed with the Red Bull she had and she was sure it wasn't supposed to taste good but hell it did. Her hands located on the ground rolled into fists, eager to grab onto something but couldn't. The kiss was short as they pulled away. That was when it clicked that she just kissed Tadashi. Not even letting him speak, she closed her textbook and grabbed her backpack to toss over her shoulder. GoGo gave a small "I gotta go" before racing out the door.

That was a week ago and she's been avoiding him for that amount of time, which was insanely hard to do since they were in the same friend group and shared classes together. GoGo have been suppressing the feelings that she realized she possessed for the young man in front of her. She wasn't sure where it started to fester but she started to feel strange whenever she was near him and her gazes were beginning to be longer than they should be. But there was no way she was going to actually admit her feelings for him. And she was definitely not going to admit she was afraid of getting rejected or worse that he accepts her and she'll end up ruining it. "Let's just pretend it never happened." She said, mustering enough to look at his face.

Tadashi shook his head. "I'm not okay with just pretending that it didn't happen," He sighed. "You kissed me because you wanted to and you know what, I wanted to too."

GoGo blinked at his confession. Oh no, this can't actually be happening right now. Why does she actually feel a little elated at this? The feeling quickly died. She shook her head and tugged on her arm, making him let go and it dangled at her side. "We can't do this. It would ruin everything."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Because I know everything, remember?" She sassed, making him roll his eyes and the edge of his lips tugged up a little bit. "Look, we're friends, really good friends and if we try whatever…" She gestured between the two of them. "This is and it doesn't work out then it'll get all weird and I might have to actually have a reason to avoid you forever."

"You don't even try so how do you actually know," He reasoned. "You're so afraid for nothing."

GoGo rolled her eyes. She ran through all the reasons why they wouldn't work out. It was also the reasons why her other relationships did not work out. She is incapable of giving all of her to someone. What would make Tadashi any different? He deserve someone nice, someone not…her.

"Did you not just listen to what I said? I'm going to be a terrible girlfriend. I am too snarky, too mean for you. You probably want some bubbly, cute girl that is so sweet you'd get cavities spending five minutes with her. And ugh!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just know we won't work out. So let's just forget, okay?"

"I like you, GoGo," She hates that her heart skipped a beat. "I want to try whatever this is." He gestured the two of them like she did and chuckled a little bit how dumb he must have realized he looked. "I have a feeling you don't know how you really are. You're smart, witty, funny and kinda cute." He chuckled when she smacked his arm. "So let me get it out before I talk myself out of it. Leiko 'GoGo' Tanaka, will you go to eat with me? Or we can get coffee, or whatever you would like to do?"

"I—"

"You can't keep making excuses so you can stop yourself from trying."

GoGo could do what she does best and push any feeling that crumbles the stoic persona that she shows people. There was only a handful of people who have seen a much vulnerable side of her and one of them was right in front of her, offering a chance to give into something she was denying herself because she, in fact, was scared. Her negative experiences made her avoid romance. But Tadashi was a different kind of guy and he was reaching out to her and actually wants her and them. Would this time be different as well?

Tadashi was watching her, waiting for an answer and she could see the uneasiness was starting to overtake him. He looked down at his feet. "Or I just read this all wrong and I'm being an idiot and maybe you're right. It's just I liked you for a long time because who wouldn't like you and I liked kissing you and stuff starting to morph in my head but if you don't feel the same—"

"Okay."

"What?" His eyes went back to her, so hopeful.

"I'll go to eat, get coffee or whatever. With you."

"Oh!" Tadashi broke into a grin. "Thank goodness." He was looking down at her with that brightness in his brown eyes and perfect smile. Why is he so cute? Why was he looking at her like she was some amazing prize?

"Stop looking at me like that."

"What do you mean?" He said as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

GoGo shook her head. She couldn't help but grabbed the front of his shirt, not caring that it was getting wrinkles with her tight grip. She pulled him down to her level and slanted her lips to his, smiling slightly into the kiss when she felt his hands land on her hips and pull her a bit closer to him.

GoGo knows that she was confusing and Tadashi most likely doesn't need someone like her. However, she hopes he's patient with her because she could get use to his warmth around her and sweet kisses.

* * *

A/N: wow it's been 3 years since I've written and published anything. But I was in the mood and wanted to start writing again. Not my best work but I want to write a lot more so I have a whole list of prompts I found on tumblr and hoping something gets written. I hope you like this. I like this pairing and the height difference is killing me so I would like to write more about this pairing.


End file.
